spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Coralface Dufopus
Coralface Dufopus Background: Coralface Dufopus is a "Bikini Bottomite" from the SpongeBob episode Sailor Mouth. He has a fan-made background that extends beyond the origonal episode recouces created by character author, graphic designer and wikia contributor Silverpiglet22. The character was presented by BlastWrecker29 on his fanon called "So You Think You Can Dance Better Than Squidward?" SYTYCDBTS Contribution Coralface Dufopus - The Ugly Octopus - Description from BlastWrecker29's fanon contribution by Silverpiglet22 Name - Coralface Dufopus Occupation - Works at the Chum Bucket City - Rock Bottom Likes - Particularly dangerous practices, anything involving fire and destruction Hates - Kelp snacks, artificial intelligence (talking conch shell, Karen Dance Type - hardcore dancing Silverpiglet22 - Character Audition Coralface Dufopus - The Ugly Octopus - Coralface was featured in the SpongeBob episode "Sailor Mouth". Coralface has patrick's personality, but is almost as smart as Sandy. He is from Rock Bottom, and he still has the 'slobberish' accent. His occupation was most recently at the Chum Bucket; briefly. He once quit, but He has rejoined since then. Ironically, Coralface is still friends with Plankton - Whom he tried to revert from his own everyday thieving evil side. His best friend is Squidward, who granted him his cultural education. Coralface has a open sense of humor, and is greatly intelligent. As far as his appearances go, he's an octopus with color-changing powers like a chameleon. His default Color is purple. Coralface auditioned in the show So You Think You Can Dance Better Then Squidward, where all 5 judges agreed Coralface was great and the votes were unanimous. Coralface - Dance Talent - Hardcore He breakdances into a spin on his head. While he's upside-down, he makes crazy shapes with his 8 arms. He then flips back right side up, and spins his arms so quickly, that he launches into the air. His arms light on fire, and as he spins, he creates a flame barrier. He then drops to the ground and the flame circle falls around him. When it reaches the ground, he jumps and does a flip before making a sharp descending. Coralface - Appearence Coralface has 5 kids, and there are 2 pictures that currently exist featuring him. Encyclopedia Spongebobia has a frame from the episode Sailor Mouth that featured him covering his kid's heads. Silverpiglet22 also has created two full pictures featuring Coralface. Coralface - Family Children: Jimward Dufopus Wears a red hat (Gets a soda on his head in "Sailor Mouth") Drakeward Dufopus Wears a blue hat Is slightly darker than Jimward Sageward Dufopus Wears a light turquoise bow Is the youngest sibling Ruthopus Dufopus Wears a reddish-pink bow Later follows her father's career Kayward Dufopus Wears a purple bow Becomes a fan of SpongeBob Kelpward Dufopus Is married to Coralface Coralface - Appearances Coralface has only been featured in the SpongeBob series once. In the episode Sailor Mouth, SpongeBob uses his "sentence enhancers" in his menu overview over the microphone. Coralface then covers four of his children's ears, and puts a soda on the fifth. Coralface Dufopus Character Comparison.png|Coralface Character Comparison Squidward Coralface Dufopus Canvas.PNG|Squidward holds Dufopus in a canvas Coralface Dufopus Episode Scene Reformation.png|Coralface Reformation from Sailor Mouth Jimward Coralface.png|Jimward Dufopus In the episode Sailor Mouth, SpongeBob uses his "sentence enhancers" in his menu overview over the microphone. Coralface then covers four of his children's ears, and puts a soda on the fifth. Category:Characters Category:Male characters